In modern society reliance on information, the importance of displays as a medium for information transmission is further increased. To have a leading status in the future, displays are developed consistent with the trends of being lighter, thinner, and lower power consuming, more inexpensive, and having better graphic quality.
Core display technologies is to reproduce human eye perception to the real world. Mainstream display technologies comprise the liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has different advantages in color reduction, viewing angle, contrast, brightness and darkness dynamic range control and reliability. LCD display technologies have longer development history and have advantages of mature manufacturing processes, lower cost, and high reliability, etc. However, when compared to the self-illuminating OLED display technologies, brightness of the pixels of an LCD cannot be controlled by adjusting an individually pixel. Primary principle of the LCD is providing illumination by the entire backlight unit or a large area of the backlight unit. Then liquid crystals are controlled and driven by thin film transistors (TFTs) as light gates to adjust brightness of each pixel. In any one displayed screen, the entire backlight unit or the large area of the backlight unit must light up to provide illumination, and then an observable displayed screen is eventually formed sequentially through a polarizer, an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer and a color filter substrate. Power consumption of the backlight unit is about 80% of the full power consumption of the display of the entire display panel. However, over 90% of light is blocked or absorbed instead of being contributed to the brightness of the display, which causes the LCDs to lose advantages of system power efficiency when compared to OLEDs. In the predictable future, LCD technologies will face critical challenges owing to constant improvement of quantum efficiency of light-emitting elements of the OLEDs and will need breakthrough.
Improvements are carried out according to each of the aforementioned aspects. In the aspect of polarizers, reflective polarizers are adopted to increase transmittance rate. Liquid crystal layers are primarily improved by adopting high light permeable liquid crystals and new type of electrodes. Color resists are primarily improved by adopting specific backlight spectrums. However, the metal electrodes of the array substrate are hard to replace with transparent electrodes with high resistance rate. The light shielding array on a side of the color filter substrate configured to prevent color crosstalk and improving color bias under a large viewing angle requires another improving ways.
Therefore, the conventional technologies are defective and need improvement urgently.